Users often install Apps in on-the-top Boxes (OTT) and Set-top-Boxes(STB) to obtain information messages. OTT and STB usually set in living room with display screen like television and shared for all the families. However, users login the apps in the OTT and STB by account numbers, and the system can only let one user login, and the limitation results in that the display screen can only show messages for one user.